


I'll be Home for Christmas

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s that terminal illness?”</p><p>“The experimental drug cured me, with some unfortunate side effects,” Ryuuji replied, “Including but not limited to regeneration.”</p><p>Yuuya turned to stare at Ryuuji, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“...damn! That’s like some shit from the movies, man!” </p><p>basically inspired by deadpool.... but ryuuji is deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/gifts).



> ok so this is FluffyHeretic's idea really basically  
> heavily inspired by deadpool and ryuuji didn't die from the illness he got from his trip, just faked his death. But he went through the experimental treatment and all that and got the superpowers minus the deformation because i quote blynn, "touching papa'sa face is sacrilege"  
> aka bbl never happened, papaisa could've been canon and real this way.....

“We’re not open yet.”

The man didn’t say anything as he proceeded to walk into the bar. Yuuya was behind the counter, busy rinsing and wiping glasses before the bar opens for the night –

Not that customers like this are rare for Yuuya. Some of his customers would even come to his bar before it opens, already wasted, and then starts to pick a fight with him. 

The man remained silent as he sat down on the counter right across from Yuuya. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the shadow of the hood hiding his face –

Still, Yuuya couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he knew this mysterious person sitting in front of him. 

“Fine,” Yuuya said with a sigh – “What can I get for you?”

“Yuuya.”

Yuuya froze upon hearing the voice –

It was such a familiar voice, one that he used to hear all the time – only one day, this man suddenly disappeared, and…

And now he’s back. 

 

“Boy, Ryuuji, I thought you were dead! I mean…  _ everyone _ thinks you are dead.”

“Yeah,” Ryuuji replied, taking off his hood – he looked exactly like before, with his messy blue hair and red eyes, only slightly older. “I’m somewhat dead inside now.”

“Oh, come on!” Yuuya said, laughing – “Man, where have you been this past... years?”

“Three years,” Ryuuji corrected, “Hiding, mostly.”

“You could’ve come here! I bet everyone would be happy to know you’re still alive and kickin’, you know!” Yuuya turned to the bottles behind the counter, “Let me give you a drink on the house, as a celebration.”

 

The bar hasn’t changed at all. 

Everything felt so familiar to Ryuuji – the pool table in the middle that had been the victim of so many bar fights, the noisy arcade machines at the corner, the board full of names and bets for when the said person dies –

 

“Oh, by the way, Rei…”

“Kicked the bucket,” Ryuuji finished the sentence – “I went to her grave the day after the funeral. Figured it wouldn’t be pretty if anyone saw me there.

“Does Ryouta come here a lot?”

“Nah, your son’s a good kid,” Yuuya replied. “That other kid, though… what’s his name? He’s got brown hair.”

“Isa.”

“He comes here every Thursday,” Yuuya said, pouring some gin into a glass – “He doesn’t do anything, though. Just comes here, buys a coke, finishes it, and leaves.”

“...I see.”

“Some guys tried picking him up, but man, that kid’s heart is colder than liquid nitrogen,” Yuuya said with a sigh, “I guess he’s only thirstin’ for your dick.

“Anyway, enough about them, what about you?” he asked, “How’s that terminal illness?”

“The experimental drug cured me, with some unfortunate side effects,” Ryuuji replied, “Including but not limited to regeneration.”

Yuuya turned to stare at Ryuuji, eyes wide with surprise. 

“...damn! That’s like some shit from the movies, man!” He quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer, “Mind showing me?”

Yuuya threw the knife towards Ryuuji, who blocked it with his left hand – the knife stabbed through his palm, making some blood drip onto the floor. Ryuuji then pulled out the bloodied knife, and shook his bleeding hand. 

“Wait five minutes, I think.”

“So you can’t die?”

“Now that, I don’t know,” Ryuuji replied – “I tried slashing my wrist and neck, but they just healed. Maybe if you cut off my head or rip out my heart?”

Yuuya placed two glasses of clear liquid with ice, garnished with lemon on the table. Even now, he could see that the bleeding on Ryuuji’s hand had stopped, and the flesh was starting to close back. 

“...damn.”

“Well.” Ryuuji sipped some of the drink, “May or may not be a good thing, I guess.” 

 

“Get your ass back home.” Yuuya said, “For your son.”

“That’s the thing, Yuuya,” Ryuuji said with a sigh – “Should I? It’s been years, and seems like everyone already moved on… I don’t wanna make anyone sad.”

“That Isa won’t be sad, I’m sure he’ll be excited to ride you all night long.”

“But that’s…” Ryuuji sighed, “I don’t know.”

“And I can’t imagine Ryouta being sad about it, I mean – his daddy’s home, and not only is he healthy, he’s now some sort of superhuman!”

“Well,  _ you _ won’t be sad,” Ryuuji said with a sigh, “Ryouta might be.”

“You won’t know unless you try,” Yuuya said, “Plus, not like you can hide forever.

“I mean, what’s there to fear, man? I’m sure he’d like his daddy back,” Yuuya said, “Don’t you want your son and… whatever Isa is to you back?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Ryuuji sighed, “I just… don’t know if they want me back.”

 

Silence took over. Yuuya sipped some of his drink, while Ryuuji was gazing at his injured hand – which has now almost fully recovered, since it only looks like a scab now... 

 

“Come here Thursday,” Yuuya suggested, “Maybe if you see that Isa again, it’ll convince you to go home.”

~•~

So Ryuuji did.

He came to the bar again, wearing a black mouth mask that had a bear’s mouth on it. He also wore the black hoodie, making sure to pull down the hood as far as possible to cover his face.

Nobody seemed to recognize him this way – except Yuuya, of course. Ryuuji ordered himself a glass of beer, and then seated himself in front of an arcade machine.

The bar was busy as usual – people were always more interested in fighting each other or drinking, so nobody would really care about that… one random guy playing Mario Kart alone.

As people started coming into the bar, Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling of relief that nobody recognized him – 

– but then, it also felt somewhat lonely.

 

Like going back to a town you used to live in, but everything had changed and everyone had forgotten about you. 

It felt as if he wasn’t supposed to be here, as if he no longer belonged there.

He felt like an outsider, in the midst of this noisy crowd.

 

Around nine PM, Ryuuji noticed a young man with long brown hair walking into the bar.

He didn’t say a word – only sat down at Yuuya’s counter, and then looked around the bar. Yuuya wordlessly handed him a can of coke, before leaving to tend to his other customers. 

 

_ It’s Isa. It's really him... _

_ It’s… been so long since I last saw him. He’s changed so much… _

_ His hair is a lot longer now – he looks cute this way, too. _

 

Ryuuji got up from his seat, starting his walk towards the counter.

He could feel his heart racing – how would Isa react to seeing him again? 

_ It would surely be dramatic… didn’t Yuuya say he’s been coming here every week to look for me? He’ll surely be happy to see me again. _

_ I wonder if he’ll cry from joy? Or maybe he’ll just scream at me for being absent for so long, before falling back into my arms… _

_ Like, “Oh my goodness, Kawara-sensei, I didn’t expect to see you again!” _

 

_ Will he? _

Ryuuji suddenly felt his knees weaken, and stopped walking.

 

_ You could’ve come back a long time ago, _

_ but you didn’t. _

_ Look at him now – he’s grown up so much, hasn’t he? _

_ He doesn’t need you anymore. _

_ Just leave him be – he’ll be happier that way.  _

_ What good will it do for him, knowing you’re still alive? _

 

_ Go away, Kawara Ryuuji. _

_ You’ll just make him cry again. _

_ Pathetic man. _

“Hey, man, you okay?”

Ryuuji almost jumped upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Yuuya already standing behind him – 

“...yeah.”

Ryuuji forced a smile, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Yuuya asked, pointing at Isa, “That’s him, go talk to him!”

“...I can’t.”

Ryuuji took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His head was heavy and throbbing, the world around him looked blurry, his body felt weak…

“...I can’t do this. I can’t go see him like this.”

He took Yuuya’s hand off his shoulder, and ran out of the bar – 

 

_ He doesn’t need you anymore. Isn’t it obvious? _

_ You’re dead to everyone. Even if you come back, they don’t need you anymore. _

  
  


Ryuuji could only watch from behind a dumpster n the alley as Isa walked out of the bar.

He seemed to be in good shape. Slightly skinnier than Ryuuji remembered – he couldn’t help but wonder if Isa had been eating regularly ever since he left. He’d always been one to forget to eat dinner, after all…

Isa suddenly stopped walking and turned around, making Ryuuji duck to hide himself. Not that there was anything to fear should Isa see him, but…

For some reason, it just felt like the right thing to do.

 

Ryuuji slowly got up to peek a few minutes later, and found that Isa had left. 

He got out of the alley, watching as Isa walked away towards the train station, until he disappeared into the building.

 

_...he seems to be doing alright. _

_ He doesn’t need to be reminded of me. He’ll just be sad again… _

_ I… miss him. I really do. Even after seeing him again, I still want to walk up to him and see if things can return to how they were… _

_ But maybe that’s unnecessary. _

_ Even if I want to see him again, maybe he doesn’t want to see me, and… and it’s alright. _

_ Yes, let’s… leave things as they are. _

_ Let my last memory of him be that he’s living a good, happy life without me. _

  
  



End file.
